Miley's Romeo
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Sequel to Nick's Juliet!Rated T for safety.
1. Two Years Later

**I promised a sequel didn't I? Well here it is. It's a little shorter than the first, but like I said, I really want to try some new stuff.**

Miley plucked the strings on her guitar.

God she loved Mexico.

Especially rural Mexico.

Bootleg movies were sold at every corner and no one cared!

A perfect place for her and Nick to run away to.

"Hello Señorita Jonas." He handed her strawberries with cream or _fresas con crema._

"Thank you Señor Jonas. Why the special treatment?" she asked.

"It's your birthday. You are officially eighteen."

The last two years had been hectic after Nick had dressed as a custodian to return the Heart of Red.

Now they could go back.

They hadn't even heard from their friends or relatives for that long period of time.

Probably because Nick and Miley had been on the run.

Miley started playing a Spanish song as people dropped pesos in to her hat.

(The band is RBD still kind of popular in Mexico)

_Toda mi vida había soñado alguien como tu  
Pedí noche y día que el cielo nublado  
se hiciera azul  
No puedo explicarlo, me llenas  
con tus besos y tu luz  
No quiero negarlo, estoy perdiendo por tu amor  
Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar están contigo y nada me puede parar_

(Won't put the whole song since a lot of people won't understand it and probably will get annoyed.)

They had home schooled themselves. Miley performed on the streets with Nick on their off time. Heck, they'd even learned Spanish.

Miley had gotten a job as a waitress and Nick had gotten a job as a shepherd of sorts.

The first few weeks of that job hadn't gone so well.

He stuck to being a waiter.

He kissed her and people kept dropping money.

In the end they returned back home with their earnings.

Miley entered the small house in front of Nick. He heard her guitar case slam on to the ground.

He ran in, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh my god." Was all he could say.

"Hey love birds."

**Wonder who it was? Review and I'll update sooner :)**


	2. What the Heck!

**Cliffie is solved in this chapter.**

"Oh my god." Nick repeated.

"What, no 'Welcome to Mexico' for your brothers?!" Joe joked.

Nick's brothers hugged him.

"What the heck is everyone doing here?!" Nick looked around the room.

Joe and Kevin stood next to him. Jake and Demi were sitting next to each other, Mikayla and Lily had helped themselves to their tortas, and he saw Miley in shock.

"How did you guys find us?" Nick finally asked.

"A PI. Don't worry we didn't tell anyone else." answered Kevin.

"Oliver wanted to bring Tai Lee so you guys could meet her, but instead they went to China to meet his future family." Joe added.

"Jackson and Sarah are busy with wedding plans. He knows you're going to be back soon." Mikayla yelled from over where she was seated.

"So all the happy couples left decided to visit us?!" joked Miley.

The room got uncomfortably silent.

"Actually, only two happy couples..." Kevin said silently.

Miley and Nick turned to Mikayla and she blushed.

"We broke up six months ago." she explained.

"How is you two broke up and yet my knuckleheaded older brother has still managed to keep a hold on Lily?" Nick demanded.

"HEY!" Joe said outraged.

"Sorry bro, but it's true. You're an idiot."

"I AM NOT!"

"Sorry sweetie, but you are." Lily agreed.

"Ughhh." Joe groaned.

"Anyways... You have to come back home." Joe added.

"Why?" they both asked.

"If you don't get back home, Gaston and Magdalena walk."

**Bum Bum Bum. Never said I wasn't going to put another cliffie in to replase the old one.:D Reviews make me write faster.**


	3. Arguements and Confessions

**Here's a chapter pre Christmas! Worst thing happened before I could update, both our computers crashed! A week without a computer was torture! Anyways, here's a present, from me to you.**

"Gaston Kirk and Magdalena Buintello. Them?"

"Yep, they managed to withold their sentence these last two years." Joe answered.

"This sucks." Nick said.

"Yeah, we have to go back home now." Miley answered.

"Oh God."Nate hit realization.

"OUR PARENTS!" they yelled in unison.

****************************************************************

Nick and Miley listened as their parents yelled.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING NICK RUNNING OF WITH SOME TRAMP?!"

"WATCH IT JONAS!THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I SAID IT ROBBY RAY?!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

Nick and Miley watched as their parents argued.

Susan **(I decided since Tish was Miley's real mom, to go with her tv mom)** Stewart turned to the married couple.

"So how was the wedding?" she asked, ignoring the arguing of their dads.

"It was amazing." Miley went off to describe the ceremony.

"Mexico was beautiful. Really, I never knew the desert could be so beautiful, you should try going sometime." Nick answered Susan's next question.

"You planning on kids anytime soon?" she asked.

"Definetly not until we finish college. Then we'll get to work on giving you grandchildren ma."

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT GRANDCHILDREN?!" Their dad's yelled in unison.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT STEWART!"

"NU-UH JONAS!" they got back to their arguing.

"How many?" asked Susan, as if they were never interrupted.

"At least three, maybe four." answered Nick.

"We want to name one after you and Denise." Miley added.

"That is so sweet, sweetie." she hugged her daughter.

"Should we stop their arguing?" asked Miley.

"Nah, they'll get tired eventually, give them an hour or so." she waved her hand at them.

"How about we go out to lunch?" asked Susan.

"Sounds great." Nick answered, wrapping his arm over Miley's shoulder.

"How about that Pizzeria in Pasadena?" asked Miley.

"Vitolo's? I haven't been there in ages!"

"Let's go then."Nick answered.

"Let me just grab my purse." Susan answered.

They left the yells of their dads behind them, who didn't even notice them leave.

****************************************************************

Miley and Nick waited patiently.

They were ready to testify.

"This is not good." answered Miley.

"Well, they never proved we stole that jewel, if accidentally." answered Nick.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What Miles?"

"Together forever right?"

"Almost three years of marriage later I still love you like I did that first day I saw you."

"That's all I needed." she replied, and kissed him.

****************************************************************

"Mikayla, why did you and Kevin break up?" Miley asked later that night.

The court decided on a final trial tomorrow afternoon, so she took the chance to catch up with her friends.

She was quiet for a moment.

"I cheated on him..." she whispered.

"WHAT?!"Miley couldn't believe her ears.

"It wasn't anything like that! This guy at my work, Justin Russo, he liked me alot and we started hanging out a lot. Eventually one thing led to another... and he kissed me."

"That's it? Kevin broke up with you over that?!" Miley asked.

"No. I told him and he was completly...Kevin! Sweet and understanding, and the guilt got to me, so I broke up with him."

"Awe sweetie."Miley pulled her in for a hug.

**My friend Diveanne, also known as Selena1995 wanted to know why Mikayla and Kevin broke up, so there it is. Trial is next chapter, but some more drama will follow beforewards. I thought Niley should have at least one parent on their side. Frankie'll appear next chapter too!**


	4. Close Calls

**Second to last chapter. After this epilogue and I will work on getting my stories out!:)**

Miley yelled her muffled screams as someone covered her mouth.

"Shut ,for such a little girl,you sure cause a lot of trouble." Magdalena mumbled.

"What about the other one?" Kirk asked.

"When we take her,he'll get the message..." Magdalena pushed Miley against the wall.

She wimpered and she slapped her across the face.

"Let. go. of. my. WIFE!" Nick yelled.

"Miley you may want to shut your eyes now. It's about to get ugly."

Miley followed his instructions and listened.

She heard muffled shouts,screams,and loud thuds.

When someone grabbed her arm she screamed.

"Calm down Miles,it's me." Nick smiled reassuringly.

"My hero..." she whispered.

She pulled him in for a kiss. He obliged letting his arms wrap around her neck and hers around his shoulders. He slipped his tongue in and they staid in that position until they heard a cough.

"Umm,sorry to interrupt...."a police officer said uncomfortably.

" it's 're married."They held their hands up,ring side up.

The officer visible relaxed.

Miley giggled.

*********************************************************************

"And that's what happened." Miley said on the stand.

They waited ten minutes before Kirk and Magdalena were pronounced guilty.

*********************************************************************

"Do you Jackson Stewart take Sarah Sanson as your wife?"

"I do." Jackson answered.

Everyone cheered as the bride and groom shared a kiss.

Kevin caught up to Mikayla.

"Mikayla..."

She turned.

He kissed her.

"Kevin..."

"No don't Kevin me. I love you and I know you love me. So please,let's put everything behind us...."

She pulled in Kevin again.

"You talk to much."

****************************************************************

"Nick.I need to tell you something..." Miley looked at him at the reception.

"Yes?" he waited.

Lily and Joe watched as she leaned over to his ear and whispered something.

Nick looked visibly surprised.

He shot up.

"HEY EVERYONE I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!!!!"

Everyone cheered. Except....

"JONAS! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"ME STEWART?! I SHOULD BE THE DEPRESSED ONE!I'M RELATED TO YOU!!!!!"

Nick and Miley turned to each other.

Some things would never change.

**A/N DaddysGirl4everandAlways is doing Don't Trust Me so sub her!**


	5. Epilogue

"Susan Denise Jonas! Get back here!" Miley yelled after her three year old.

"Sweetie, stop teasing your mom and you can watch daddy on tv." Nick yelled.

Denise immediatly sat down in front of the tv.

"And now, the Jonas Brothers!"

"There's us!!!!! YAY!!!!!!" Joe screamed.

"Woah Joe. Baby doesn't like the yelling." Lilly said holding little Joseline Amanda Jonas.

"I never get to have any fun..." Joe pouted.

"Excuse me pregnant woman coming through!" Mikayla had them make way for her.

"And husband of pregnant woman too!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh yeah. Him too." she waved him off.

"Feeling the love sweetie."

They all looked at the tv as they performed.

Then came in the entrances by Miley,Demi,Lilly,and Mikayla in their band DM2L.

"Baby you look good." Jake kissed the top of Demi's head.

"Thanks sweetie... But still, no sex until we're married." everyone laughed.

"Well JB-san is off the chain!" Thai Lee answered.

"Well, in China at least." Oliver answered.

"Biggest country yet baby." Joe retaliated.

"Wait best parts coming up..." Frankie, now twelve, shushed them.

"And Frankie Jonas and his band Webline!" they watched Frankie's band start playing.

"So how are your parents?" Oliver asked.

"Still arguing. Though oddly now it's about who Susan looks most like." Miley said.

Nick looked down at their daughter, dark curls, big crystal blue eyes.

"It's a blend." he answered.

"And who gets what days to babysitt her." Miley continued.

"Dad's got Tuesdays and Thursdays and Robby Ray Mondays and Wednesdays." Nick added.

"Holidays."

"Currently my dad has Groundhog Day and Thanksgiving and Miley's dad has Halloween and they 're still fighting over Christmas."Nick answered.

"And where we will throw my next baby shower."

"THERE'S ANOTHER BABY?!" Nick freaked out.

Joe and Kevin snickered.

"No sweetie. I think we have enough with this little handful." she picked up a giggling Susan.

"O-oh, I'm sorry mommy and daddy." she answered to the mess on the floor.

He was hit by a memory.

***************************************************

_"O-oh I'm sorry. We were just walking by..." the prettiest one answered._

_Nick looked at them. Prep school uniforms, flute cases. Total preppies._

_He didn't usually like girls like her, but when he laid his sights on her eyes, he felt a pang._

_"It's ok. I'm Nick." he reached out his hand and felt the electricty shoot through him._

**************************************************

_"You know Elvis Costello?" Nick looked at the girl in shock._

_" Who doesn't?He's the real king of rock!" she answered as if it was obvious._

_He grinned._

_He'd just found the girl of his dreams._

**************************************************

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY JOE! I LOVE HER!" Nick yelled._

_"YOU'VE KNOWN HER FOR A MONTH NICK! YOU DON'T LOVE HER!"Joe yelled._

_"Nick he's right. You need to respect dad's wishes..."_

_"FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID THAT HAPPENED OVER TWENTY YEARS AGO?!" Nick yelled._

_" WHY DON'T YOU TWO GET BENT?!" He screamed finally leaving._

**************************************************

_The blanket covered their bodies as they breathed in and out._

_"Wow." they both managed to get out at the same time._

_"Guess this belongs to you Mrs. Jonas." Nick grinned, handing over his purity ring._

_"Yes, it does thank you very much. And I guess this belongs to you Mr. Miley's Husband." she answered handing over her own ring._

_"Mr. Miley's husband?!" he laughed._

_"Hey, if I'm Mrs. Miley Jonas, you need to make it clear you are mine." _

_Nick looked down at the sheet covering them._

_"I think we've established that." he answered._

_"Funny. See if you get any tomorrow night." she smirked turning away from him._

_"I'm sorry! Mr. Miley's Husband is very sorry!" he gave her his best puppy pout._

_She laughed and kissed him._

*****************************************************

Nick looked at the two girls in his life and smiled.

"I love you." he said and kissed Miley's forehead.

"I know. Because your My Romeo."

"Got that right Juliet."

They kissed.

**THE END**

_**So like it? Love it?I actually loved the sequel being so out for future stories now I'm done with this!And a new chapter of Of Vampire's and Singers!**_


End file.
